


Вводный курс по флагелляции

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flogging, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot, Psychology, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Hовое расследование приводит к новым экспериментам — сексуальным экспериментам.





	Вводный курс по флагелляции

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте описаны элементы БДСМ, а именно флагелляция (психо-эротическая порка партнера при помощи девайсов). Также присутствует поверхностный dirty-talk и кинк на возможность быть застуканным во время секса. 
> 
> Автор не практикует флагелляцию и не рекомендует использовать информацию из текста как пособие — ищите более надежные источники и соблюдайте принцип БДР.

День начался с традиционного визита в офис агентства. Тодд поднялся уже почти до самой двери (к ней вела скрипучая, довольно живописная деревянная уличная лестница), когда услышал доносящийся изнутри странный звук — словно что-то тяжелое рассекает воздух в стремительно-быстром полете. Наученное мгновенно реагировать на потенциальную опасность сердце сделало кульбит, и Тодд практически вломился в офис. Ветер громко захлопнул за ним дверь.

Увы, ветер не был способен так же эффективно захлопнуть рот Тодда, который в изумлении открылся от представшего перед глазами зрелища. 

Посреди офиса стоял Дирк с длинным черным флогером в руках. Хвосты, которых было не меньше двух десятков, по-змеиному извивались у самого пола. Дирк обернулся на стук двери и улыбнулся:  
— О, привет, Тодд!

— Ты че делаешь? — едва смог спросить Тодд, подходя ближе.

— А, это для дела, — как ни в чем не бывало пояснил Дирк. — Оказалось, что наш подозреваемый — тематик. И теперь важно выяснить некоторые… эксплуатационные характеристики вот этого девайса.

— И где ты его раздобыл, украл с места преступления? — поддел Тодд, зная тягу Дирка к «заимствованию» вещей. 

— Тебе просто обязательно быть обо мне плохого мнения? — Дирк изобразил, что оскорблен до глубины души. Впрочем, получилось препаршиво. — Я купил его в секс-шопе.

— Ты просто зашел в секс-шоп и купил там флогер? — Тодд поморгал. Воображение на этом моменте сбоило. 

Дирк посмотрел на него со снисходительной участливостью:  
— Да, Тодд, я именно это и сказал, у тебя сегодня флэшмоб «повторяй сказанное Дирком»? 

— Представить себе не могу тебя в секс-шопе, — пробормотал Тодд, краснея.

— Значит, в следующий раз мы идем туда вдвоем, — язвительно сказал Дирк, перебрасывая флогер из ладони в ладонь. — Хочу насладиться твоим смущением, хотя персонально я не понимаю, чего такого сказочно неловкого ты усмотрел в посещении секс-шопа. Конкретно в том магазине, где я был, оказался еще и на удивление толковый консультант. Даже провел мне краткий инструктаж по флагелляции.

— Флагел… — Тодд обреченно вздохнул. Как только у них появлялось потенциально _нормальное_ дело, рано или поздно все умудрялось пойти по пизде.

— Флагелляция — это…

— Я знаю, что такое флагелляция, — перебил Тодд. Взгляд отказывался фокусироваться на чем-либо, кроме опасно-притягательного девайса в руках Дирка. 

— Вот и молодец, — неожиданно без сарказма сказал Дирк. А потом подошел вплотную, заглянул в глаза и совершенно спокойно предложил: — Хочешь попробовать?

И протянул Тодду рукоять флогера.

Тодд сглотнул. Тон и взгляд явственно говорили о том, что Дирк сейчас ему предложил далеко не воздух рассекать на две части. И конечно, Тодд был в курсе всех тех десятков факторов, которые формировали в Дирке сексуальность. Не самые здоровые отношения со значимым взрослым — Риггинсом, не особо располагающая атмосфера для комфортного прохождения пубертатного периода, дышащие в спину смертельные опасности — дышащие настолько часто, что стали обыденностью. Тодд всерьез полагал, что Дирк был адреналиновым наркоманом и мог испытывать от своего образа жизни возбуждение. Дирк, правда, однажды возразил ему, что адреналин и стояк — вещи практически не сочетающиеся. На это Тодд что-то буркнул о последующем выделении эндорфинов и прекратил спор самым простым из известных ему способов — заткнул Дирку рот требовательным поцелуем. 

В общем, у Тодда были все основания полагать, что даже слишком, пожалуй, раскрепощенный для своего бэкграунда Дирк всерьез предлагает ему…

— Нет, — Тодд быстро замотал головой. — Дирк, я не могу тебя ударить.

— Ой, ладно, — насмешливо фыркнул Дирк. — Давай вот без этой херни. Наше знакомство началось с того, что ты меня ударил. Серьезно, я же тебе тут не домашнее насилие предлагаю. Все разумно, добровольно и безопасно. 

Тодд завороженно смотрел на флогер, хвосты которого хищно покачивались. Сердце пропускало удары. Тодд отчаянно убеждал себя, что никогда и ни с кем не хотел бы такое попробовать, что это совсем не о нем и вообще вся эта садомазо-ебанина — просто дичь какая-то. Но кто-то незнакомый (или слишком знакомый?) из самых темных глубин души вкрадчиво нашептывал: хотел. Ты хотел. Это о тебе. Нет, не дикость. 

_Давай, Тодд._

— Ты… ты серьезно вообще? — выдавил из себя Тодд. 

— Ну да, — просто сказал Дирк, словно они обсуждали йогурты.

— И тебе… понравится?

— Вот и выясним! — брови Дирка весело метнулись вверх. Похоже, он вообще не усматривал никаких противоречий в том, что они собирались (реально? Нет, _реально_?!) сделать. Дирк вложил рукоятку в руку Тодду.

Она, изящно переплетенная кожей, удобно легла в ладонь. Тодд ощутил ее шероховатую текстуру и вес девайса. Он был приятно тяжелым и таил в себе распаляющую воображение опасность. Тодд провел хвостами по ладони, пропустил их сквозь пальцы. Хвосты были мягкими и стекали по коже манящими волнами. 

За изучением флогера Тодд и не заметил, как Дирк закрыл дверь офиса на ключ и снял рубашку.

— Мне казалось, нужно оголить… филейную часть, — хрипло сказал Тодд.

— Необязательно, — возразил Дирк. — Лопатки — вполне безопасное место. С этого и начнем.

— А чего это _ты_ командуешь? — с легким вызовом спросил Тодд, начиная признавать, что неотвратимо вовлекается в процесс. — У меня в руках девайс. Я тут верхний.

— О, традиционные роли! Фу, как скучно, — с презрением произнес Дирк, но глаза его смеялись. 

— Куда уж традиционнее, — под нос буркнул Тодд. — Пробуем флагелляцию, ну кто через это не проходил?

Тут же его плечи сжали теплые пальцы Дирка:  
— Тодд, не нервничай так. Это ж не прыжок с парашютом — можно остановиться в любую секунду.

— Кстати, об этом. Нам надо… составить какое-то соглашение? — уточнил Тодд.

— Ты «Пятьдесят оттенков серого» пересмотрел или «Теорию большого взрыва»? — хохотнул Дирк.

— Ну, хотя бы стоп-слово…

Дирк, все еще посмеиваясь, посмотрел Тодду прямо в глаза:  
— Моим стоп-словом будет «Тодд, остановись». Серьезно, у нас же не сессия. У нас просто тест-драйв.

— И я пребываю в полном убеждении, что тестируешь ты не флогер, а меня.

— И себя, — подмигнул Дирк. 

Нет, как он вообще может веселиться? Тодд ухватился за пояс его брюк, потянулся вверх и впился в растянутые в улыбке губы. Дирк с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, а после выглядел не таким уж и беспечно-веселым. Взгляд потемнел, хотя энтузиазма в нем не убавилось. 

— И как это… делать? — негромко спросил Тодд. Лицо пылало нещадно. 

— Ну, есть много разных способов, — деловито принялся объяснять Дирк. — Консультант мне сказал, что в качестве ученической хорошо подходит передняя стойка. Я стою спиной, а ты стоишь правым боком ко мне. Делаешь замах и бьешь. Попробуй. Не на мне для начала.

Тодд поднял было руку (хвосты заинтересованно взвились в воздух), но Дирк перехватил его запястье:  
— Стой, нет, не так. Это плечевой замах, он для сильного удара. Делай замах от локтя — тогда удар будет средней силы. И для флогера такой длины он лучше подходит. В конце замаха еще можно сделать дополнительное движение кистью. Я думаю, этой информации будет вполне достаточно, мы не над техникой тут собрались работать, в конце концов. 

— Я понял, — медленно сказал Тодд. И резко замахнулся от локтя. Хвосты лихо свистнули в воздухе. Дирк с каким-то детским восторгом выдохнул. Это пугало и одновременно заводило. Вообще-то Тодд уже успел выяснить, что некоторая доля боли Дирка возбуждала — особенно когда речь шла об укусах. Но все равно происходящее было почти шокирующе новым, и Тодд даже не хотел думать о том, что его член уже продемонстрировал ко всему этому определенную степень любопытства.

— Ну что, понеслась? — Дирк сверкнул глазами, повернулся к Тодду спиной, уперся ладонями в стол и чуть-чуть выгнулся 

— Точно уверен? Готов? — сбивчиво спросил Тодд.

— А ты? — со спокойным вызовом спросил в ответ Дирк, не оборачиваясь.

Тот Тодд, который жил унылой жизнью унылого коридорного, вставал по унылому будильнику, никогда-никогда не смотрел жесткое порно (по крайней мере, говорил так всем, кто мог поинтересоваться) и обсуждал мастурбацию, неловко посмеиваясь, мол, ну да, все это делают, но я-то редко, и вообще я ромашка… так вот, тот Тодд в панике вопил: «Что ты творишь, мудила? Что подумают люди? Это _ненормально_!»

Тот Тодд, который с десяток раз был на грани смерти, переступал через трупы в буквальном смысле, имел редкое заболевание, дарившее болезненные реалистичные галлюцинации, путешествовал во времени и побывал в карманной вселенной… тот Тодд прицельно прищурился, сделал замах и ударил.

Дирк коротко вскрикнул.

И после этого страх исчез. Точнее, Тодд переживал о том, не слишком ли сильную боль причинил, но не испытывал ни грамма вины или стыда. На левой лопатке Дирка кожа расцветала светло-красным. Тодд осторожно прикоснулся к этому месту пальцами, и Дирк подался назад, подставляясь под ласку.

— Ну как?

— Горячо, — секунду помедлив, ответил Дирк.

— Еще хочешь?

Получив в ответ быстрый кивок, Тодд зажал рукоять флогера в зубах, обхватил Дирка вокруг талии и на ощупь принялся расстегивать ремень. А затем стянул брюки с трусами до середины бедер, попутно отметив, что эрекция тут не у него одного.

Он взял флогер в руку и бережно провел хвостами снизу вверх вдоль позвоночника. Дирк дернулся.

— Какие еще места безопасные? — спросил Тодд.

— В принципе, ты все правильно понял, — сдавленно сказал Дирк. — Кроме лопаток — ягодицы.

— Отлично, — удовлетворенно заключил Тодд, примеряясь. Дирк встал поудобнее, оперся на стол локтями и прогнулся сильнее. Он был расслаблен и казался… умиротворенным? Тодд испытал странное чувство нежности, которое, в его понимании, слабо должно было сочетаться с тем, что он, вообще-то, собирается причинить Дирку боль. Но ему не хотелось анализировать это противоречие.

Он взмахнул рукой и нанес два быстрых коротких удара. Крепкие ягодицы поджались, и Дирк громко выдохнул, подаваясь вперед, рефлекторно пытаясь уйти от удара. Его светлая кожа розовела моментально, разогретая обманчиво мягкими хвостами.

— О-ху-еть, — коротко прокомментировал Дирк, весьма красноречиво опуская руку к паху. 

Тодд ухватил его за плечо, потянул на себя, заставляя чуть приподняться, легонько укусил за шею сзади и тут же вылизал место укуса.

— Ты… такой… внимательный ученик, — простонал Дирк. — Отлично усваиваешь вводный курс.

— Так куда там что нужно вводить, уточни? — спросил Тодд, проводя рукоятью флогера между покрасневших ягодиц. 

— Черт, просто трахни меня, — совершенно беспомощно попросил Дирк. — Смазка и резинки в ящике стола. 

Тодд положил флогер на стол (хвосты прошлись по предплечью Дирка, из-за чего светлые волоски встали дыбом) и быстро достал презервативы и тюбик лубриканта.

— Скотина, ты это спланировал, — с ласковым упреком сказал Тодд, выдавливая смазку на подрагивающие пальцы. 

— Тодд, твои дедуктивные способности меня сегодня просто поражают, — слабым голосом съязвил Дирк и охнул, когда Тодд надавил на анус и вставил сразу два пальца. — Оу, а давай без этого? Ты меня только что флогером хлестал, думаю, вполне можешь решиться и выебать без особой подготовки.

— Грязные разговорчики, Дирк, серьезно? — прошептал Тодд, продолжая мягкие движения пальцами внутри, а второй рукой торопливо расстегивая болты на своих джинсах. — Рассказать что-нибудь о твоей горячей и тесной заднице?

— Туше, — по интонации было понятно, что Дирк улыбается. И это странным образом заводило еще сильнее. Тодд за рекордные пару десятков секунд расправился со стягиванием одежды и надеванием презерватива — и медленно толкнулся внутрь, с удовольствием впиваясь пальцами в крепкие узкие бедра и оставляя на коже продолговатые красные полосы.

Медленный ритм сохранить не удалось — Дирк тут же со стоном дернулся навстречу, и уже спустя какую-то минуту все сорвалось в лихорадочную, хаотичную еблю с пошлыми шлепками и жаркими вздохами. У Тодда в ушах громко шумела кровь, и он даже удивился, что вообще услышал, как в заедающем дверном замке неторопливо ворочается ключ.

— Фара, не входи, ты не хочешь этого видеть! — крикнул Тодд, от души надеясь, что Фара (а очевидно, это была она — у кого еще имелся ключ?) воспримет его слова со всей возможной серьезностью.

Однако на самом деле Тодд был практически уверен, что уже дернувшаяся дверь не открылась по другой причине: в этот момент Дирк уткнулся лбом в прижатую к столешнице ладонь и громко застонал, так сильно сжав член Тодда внутри себя, что сомнений не оставалось — он кончил. Тодд на секунду даже позавидовал такому небывалому пофигизму к внешнему миру и психике окружающих, но затем понял, что и сам сейчас вряд ли способен остановиться. Он догнал Дирка в несколько быстрых резких толчков, обессиленно прижался щекой к мокрой спине и… засмеялся.

Из-за двери до него донесся очень возмущенный голос Фары, в весьма изысканных выражениях поведавшей, насколько они с Дирком асоциальные, извращенные и что все это, вообще-то, просто отвратительно.

Стыд и вину испытать так и не получилось. Зато Тодд отметил про себя, что в копилку всех занятных странностей Дирка можно смело добавить еще одну — возбуждение от риска быть застуканным. И что не менее занятно, Тодд был решительно готов разделить с ним любую его странность, провести даже самый безумный тест-драйв.


End file.
